


Stiles et la meute

by Bruniblondi



Series: BDSM [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Stiles is something else, The Pack Is Mean, The Pack is Confused
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La meute confronte Stiles à propos de sa relation avec Peter. Stiles ne le prend pas très bien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles et la meute

**Author's Note:**

> Et voila, c'est la dernière partie... Normalement. Mais comme ça devait déjà être un os, je ne vais jurer de rien loool  
> Je ne sais pas trop comment tagger cet OS, donc si vous pensez qu'il faut que j'en mette d'autres, surtout n'hésitez pas à le dire ^^

Peter observe la meute avec la même expression imperturbable qu’il a habituellement lors des réunions de la meute. Sauf que cette fois, il bout intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Parce que Stiles a la tête basse, les épaules voutées et une expression presque honteuse sur le visage, pendant que Scott et Derek lui crient dessus. Enfin, lui crient dessus, pas vraiment, même si ce serait préférable. Là, Scott fixe son meilleur ami avec déception et lui parle comme s’il était un gamin de cinq ans qui a dessiné sur les murs. Au feutre indélébile. Derek, quant à lui, a les bras croisés sur son torse et semble se retenir de le jeter contre le mur le plus proche. Tout ça à cause de quoi ? Ou plutôt, de qui ? Stuart, le jumeau magique.

Peter a envie de se lever et de prendre Scott pour taper sur Derek. Ou l’inverse, il ne va pas faire la fine bouche. Mais il a promis. Au tout début de leur relation, il a promis à Stiles qu’il ne se mêlerait jamais des relations que l’humain a avec la meute. C’est juste difficile quand la meute agit comme ça. C’est comme si Stiles ne leur avait jamais sauvé la vie. Comme si c’était eux qui trouvaient toujours toutes les solutions et pas le jeune homme sans autre pouvoir que celui de son cerveau.

               - Maître, vous allez les laisser lui parler comme ça ? S’étonne Stuart, ou plutôt Baby.

Contrairement à son jumeau, Stuart préfère être le soumis de Peter à plein temps. Il aime quand c’est le loup qui décide pour lui, pour tout et tout le temps. Ça ne dérange absolument pas Peter, bien au contraire. Et il semble que Stiles, parfois, sans même s’en rendre compte, commence à adopter le même comportement. Sauf que le Dom sait que ce n’est pas ce qui convient à Stiles. Quand il arrive que l’humain l’appelle Maître en dehors d’une scène, le loup lui rappelle simplement qu’il ne porte pas son collier.

Ce n’est pas la seule différence entre les deux garçons, mais ce n’est pas le moment d’en parler. Parce que l’intervention de Stuart a attiré l’attention sur eux.

               - Maître ? S’exclame Lydia sur un ton dégoûté.

               - Evidemment, soupire Derek. J’aurais dû savoir que c’était encore une de tes idées, Peter. Ça ne t’a pas suffi de laver le cerveau de Stiles, il a en plus fallu que tu le pousses à se mettre en danger !

Cette fois, Stiles réagit.

               - Excuse-moi ? S’exclame-t-il. Peter ne m’a pas lavé le cerveau et Stuart était mon idée !

               - Allons Stiles, fait Scott sur un ton exagérément patient. Tu sais bien que tu ne veux pas vraiment être avec Peter. Il m’a mordu, il a failli tuer Lydia en la mordant, il a essayé de tous nous tuer, même toi. Il a tué sa nièce. Ce mec est malade !

Stiles prend un air contrit.

               - C’est vrai, tu as raison.

Peter ne montre pas à quel point cet acquiescement le blesse. Certes, il a fait tout ça, mais que Stiles ne le défende pas… Ça fait mal. Mais déjà, l’humain continue :     

               - Je me demande qui d’autre a essayé de me tuer, poursuit l’humain. Sûrement, ce n’est pas toi Scott, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu es mon meilleur ami. Jamais tu n’essaierais de me tuer. Pas plus que tu ne te taperais la fille de mes rêves, bien sûr ? Et toi, Derek, jamais tu ne me plaquerais au mur, me faisant des bleus sur le torse et le dos, n’est-ce pas ? Jamais tu n’as menacé de me tuer non plus ? Ah non, comment tu as dit déjà ?

Stiles fait mine de réfléchir, avant de claquer les doigts.

               - Ah oui ! « Je vais t’arracher la gorge avec mes dents », c’est bien ça ? Et toi Lydia, à quel moment t’es-tu rendue compte de mon existence ? Je me souviens. Quand mes amis sont devenus puissants. Peter lui, m’a offert la morsure et m’a laissé partir quand j’ai dit non. Peter lui, a dit non tant que je n’ai pas eu 18 ans. Peter lui, m’a sauvé de cette sorcière. Vous savez, celle d’il y a 5 ans, quand toi Scott, tu baisais Allison dans la voiture de son père et quand toi, Derek, tu faisais je ne sais quoi avec Braeden et que toi, Lydia, tu te tapais tout ce qui passait à ta portée.

               - Quelle sorcière ? L’interrompt Lydia. Il n’y a jamais eu de sorcière ! Arrête de raconter des histoires pour lui donner un air légitime. Ce mec est un salaud et je ne sais même pas pourquoi on ne l’a pas encore tué ! Et dire qu’il a attendu tes 18 ans ? Pff, ça devait faire partie de son plan et c’est tout !

Peter se lève, mais Stiles tend la main vers lui pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir.

               - Examinons un peu tout ça, veux-tu ? Rétorque le jeune homme. On va commencer par son plan. Si j’en crois ce que vous me dites depuis mes 16 ans, c’est-à-dire depuis 6 ans, je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis que le faible humain de la meute. Celui qu’il faut toujours sauver. Alors pourquoi s’embarrasser de moi ? Hein ? Il aurait mieux valu qu’il tente sa chance avec Scott ou même toi. Ou sa fille, tu sais la Coyote qui s’amusait à me griffer jusqu’au sang. Et si, il a attendu mes 18 ans, parce que j’essaye de le séduire depuis le début. Pas l’inverse, note bien. Mais bien moi qui me suis faufilé dans son lit, nu. Moi qui me suis collé à lui chaque fois que j’en avais l’occasion. Moi qui lui ai envoyé photos et vidéos sexy et carrément porno. Tout ça pendant presque un an. Mais soit, ça fait partie de son plan. Quant à la sorcière, c’est celle qui m’a enlevé pour me saigner à mort lors d’un rituel pour tuer Scott.

               - Stiles, soupire Scott.

               - Montre lui ! Ordonne Stuart. Montre-leur à tous ce qu’ils n’ont pas vu !

 C’est sans hésitation que Stiles enlève son T-shirt. Et toutes les personnes dans la pièce retiennent leurs souffles. Alors certes, ils ont tous l’habitude que Stiles ne se montre jamais torse nu, mais ils ont tous cru que c’était parce qu’il avait honte des marques que Peter lui faisait. Pas parce qu’il avait _ça_ à cacher.

Sur les deux pectoraux du jeune homme, des lignes déchiquetées s’entrecroisent pour figurer un dessin complexe. Les cicatrices sont moches, vraiment moches. Boursouflées et rouges, comme si elles n’avaient que quelques mois, plutôt que des années.

               - Ça ne guérira jamais vraiment, mais si Peter n’avait pas été là, je n’aurais plus de raison de m’en inquiéter, explique le jeune Stilinski.

Dans un souci de réconforter son jumeau, Stuart s’approche, le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Peter n’est pas loin derrière, les enserrant tous les deux dans ses bras.

               - Et ça ? s’exclame soudain Jordan, qui jusque-là, n’était pas intervenu. Tu crois vraiment que ton père…

               - Ne mêle pas mon père à ça, gronde Stiles.

Derek regarde autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans l’air, mais il n’arrive pas à poser le doigt dessus.

               - Et pour ton information, mon père est parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais et avec qui !

Cette fois, Derek constate que ça vibre. Tout vibre dans le loft. Les meubles, les cadres accrochés au mur. L’eau dans les verres. Et plus Stiles s’énerve, plus ça vibre.

               - Vous êtes tous là à me juger ! A me dire comment je dois vivre ma vie ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis que je suis le soumis de Peter ! Oui, c’est mon Maître et je vous emmerde !

Scott prend une profonde inspiration, comme s’il avait besoin de se calmer.

               - Stiles, écoute frangin, tu ne sais pas ce qu’il a fait. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a demandé. Il…

               - Il t’a proposé de jouer avec nous, complète Stiles. Je lui avais dit que ça ne fonctionnerait avec aucun d’entre vous.

               - Tu… Savais ? Demande Derek, incrédule.

               - Evidemment que je savais, ricane le jeune. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous penser, nous nous disons tout. Je lui ai même parlé de cette fois où tu es venu dans ma chambre pour me sauter dessus. Je lui ai raconté comment tu pensais pouvoir me prendre à lui. J’ai eu un mal de chien à l’empêcher de te tuer ce jour-là, tu pourrais me dire merci.

Et soudain, Stiles se détache de son cocon de chair et s’avance vers la meute avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

               - Vous savez quoi ? Fait-il. En fait, vous allez pouvoir savoir ce que ça fait quand je ne suis pas là pour vous servir de défouloir. Peter voulait attendre encore un peu avant de quitter la ville, mais en fait, c’est parfait. On part. Pas vrai, Peter ?

Peter a un lent sourire, parce qu’il adore voir Stiles comme ça. Sûr de lui et confiant.

               - Absolument, Doll, confirme le Bêta.

               - Stuart ?

               - Evidemment que je viens, comme si j’allais rester avec ses connards de merde.

Une autre différence que Stuart a avec son jumeau. Il se fout royalement de la meute et n’hésite pas à dire ce qu’il pense sans prendre de gants, quitte à blesser les sensibilités. Et il est rancunier en plus.

Et pour bien marquer son point de vue, Stuart se rapproche de Stiles et l’embrasse à pleine bouche. Dégoûté, Derek les empoigne pour les séparer. Il n’a pas le temps de réellement les toucher avant de finir plaquer au mur par une force invisible.

               - Tsk, toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas, constate Stiles.

Et tous peuvent voir les yeux blancs lumineux de l’humain. Ils savent tous ce que ça veut dire. Ils ont déjà vu des yeux comme ça. Jennifer Blake. Ou plutôt Julia Baccari avait les mêmes.

               - Viens Baby, on va faire nos valises et dire au revoir à papa, grogne Stiles.

               - Je te suis, Doll. Maître, vous venez ?

Peter sourit.

               - Allez-y, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Le loup attend que les deux jeunes hommes soient sortis de l’immeuble, avant de rejoindre la porte à son tour. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourne vers la meute et observe les expressions choquées sur leurs visages.

               - Avouez qu’il faut une sacrée bonne maîtrise et une sacrée paire de couilles pour contrôler un Darach, non ? Et aucun de vous n’a rien vu. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je fais du bon travail.

Il quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière, sachant pourtant qu’il ne les reverra plus jamais. A moins qu’ils soient assez dingues et cons pour venir à leurs poursuites. Ce qui est probable.

Il s’en inquiétera, ou pas, plus tard. Pour l’instant, il a deux superbes spécimens humains qu’il meure d’envie de jeter dans le premier lit venu. Le reste n’est pas important.

**Author's Note:**

> oui, j'ai osé, je m'aime ^^  
> Et non, y aura pas de suite... Normalement...
> 
> Je fais un petit coup de pub lol
> 
> Le premier pour TheCrasy qui organise un concours sur sa page FB, allez gagner une fic ou un dessin fait rien que pour vous!!!
> 
> Le second pour moi: Mon prochain roman est en cours de publication sur le site FictionPress, Mords-Moi Si Tu Peux, sous le même pseudo. Si le cœur vous en dit, venez me donner votre avis ^^


End file.
